


Kiraku Neos Versus Quotes and Super Quotes

by kirakuneos



Category: starcypher
Genre: kiraku neos, lovestar, starcypher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakuneos/pseuds/kirakuneos
Summary: Say if my OC was in a fighting game based on Starcypher? What would he say to those he know? I want to get to working on the actual story. I may post the pilot since it's basically done so here's to hoping!





	Kiraku Neos Versus Quotes and Super Quotes

  * _**Sabuto Asahina**_
    * Sabuto vs Aozora (Loveless Heart Arc): 
      * *Aozora backdashes Sabuto’s giant swing*
      * A: “It’s just training, can you not try to cleave my head off!?”
      * S: “You’re fast. You can dodge it like you dodge everything.”
    * Sabuto vs Syn (Broken Sky Arc):
      * Sy: “You have no chance against the Messiah. I’m taking your soul just as I took Roku’s.”
      * Sa: “Messiahs fall. Especially false ones.”
    * Sabuto vs Syn (Serenity Arc): 
      * *Sabuto summons his greatsword The Arbiter from the heavens*
      * Sa: “Oh ho ho ho. How long have I waited for this.”
      * Sy: (Speaking within to Kiraku and Aozora) “C’mon guys don’t go silent now! This is YOUR body too! HE’S GOING TO KILL US!”
    * Sabuto vs Kiraku (Broken Sky Arc):
      * *both have a clash sequence*
      * S: “If you have so many problems with the way I lead why don’t you just leave like you always do!?”
      * K: “So, die like how Shin did?”
    * Sabuto vs Kiraku (Serenity Arc):
      * S: “This almost feels nostalgic.”
      * *flashbacks of sabuto and shin, sabuto and aozora, and sabuto and kiraku*
      * K: “Almost. Sabuto.”
  * _**Koga Ijin**_
    * Koga: “Just another day in the life of Ao & Koga huh?”
    * Kiraku: “Just another day…”
    * *both fist bumps before getting in their fighting stances*
  * _**Haiiro Yuki**_
    * Haiiro Yuki vs Aozora (Loveless Heart Arc):
      * *aozora swinging wildly at Yuki*
      * H: “You’re taking this personally when it’s really not what you think this is.”
      * A: “So I’m supposed to believe you and Kazuya are ’Just Business?’”
    * Haiiro Yuki vs Aozora (Broken Sky Arc):
      * H: “How the wheels of fate have turned, and how one accusation became truth, Aozora.”
      * *flashback of Yue*
      * A: “I’m…”
      * *Haiiro opens his arms readying for battle*
      * H: “I only hope that you don’t end up the same as her ‘past’ as well.”
    * Haiiro Yuki vs Kiraku (Serenity Arc)
      * K: “This is a fight against Time.”
      * H: “This is a fight against Space.”
      * H: “This isn’t ‘Just a Matter.’”
      * Both: “We are running out of both.”
  * _**Roku No Rokugatsu**_
    * Roku vs Aozora (Loveless Heart Arc)
      * A: “The prodigal hero of Tenjin wants a runback? You won’t catch me off guard again.”
      * R: “Trust me, I will pull the trigger this time.”
    * Roku vs Aozora (Afterstory Arc)
      * A: “Are you sure you’re up for joining Senkai? People play for keeps against us.”
      * R: “That’s cute. You think I’m playin’. I like that.”
    * Roku vs Syn (Broken Sky Arc)
      * R: “You’re not Aozora!”
      * S: “Oh but I am, and I’m much much more.”
      * *Stage fades to black with only Syn's red eye and shark-toothed smile remaining*
      * S: “I am a Messiah.”
    * Roku vs Syn (Serenity Arc)
      * R: “A ‘Messiah’ that hides behind my friend’s consciousness finally comes out to play. You really think I forgot huh?”
      * *Sero (Roku’s SO) readies her rifle*
      * S: “Hey! I’m what keeps your ‘friend’ on the up and up! Kill me, and he goes bye bye too!” *yells at himself* "HEY! DON'T YOU TWO ACT LIKE YOU'RE NOT HERE!"
    * Roku vs Kiraku (Serenity Arc)
      * R: “This is…your full power right now isn’t it?”
      * K: “Did you break my heart?”
      * R: “No.”
      * K: “This is not my full power.”
      * R: “Bet. Sero. Let's go.”
  * _**Sh.wn**_
    * Sh.wn vs Kiraku
      * K: “As mean as you are, I don’t even want to fight you.”
      * S: “Good, cause as nice as you are, that makes one of us. Swing bitch.”
    * Sh.wn vs Syn
      * Sh: “So that's why we're the same person. It looks good on you.”
      * Sy: “Aesthetic is the only thing we got the same. False God.”
      * *Sh.wn shakes his head*
      * Sh: “And you don’t even know how deep it goes…”
  * _**Aoi Mugen**_
    * Kiraku: "You really ready for this?"
    * Aoi: "So long as you don't call me 'Mom' again.”
    * "Pfft. Well sorry that you have my mother's name Blue!"
  * _**Ayame Izanami**_
    * Ayame: "Why does it feel like we've had this kind of stare down recently?"
    * Kiraku: "Almost as if there should be fireworks going off soon…"
    * Ayame: "And that you want to call me Mizu for old time's sake…" *shudders* "Never again."
    * Kiraku: "Shin…"
    * *both hold their heads*
    * Ayame: "Just whose memories are these..?"
  * _**Ayune Asahina**_
    * Ayune: *Stretching* "So you're the one whose speed that Ayame's been raving over. Well, let's get to it!"
    * Kiraku: "Do I even get a say-"
    * *Ayune clashes with Kiraku by closing the distance in a blink*
    * Ayune: "Nope~ Wasn't asking~"
  * _**Shi Ai Utaki**_
    * Shi: "Y'know for a best friend, you don't reach out much when you're hurting."
    * Kiraku: "I'm sorry? Should I also contact Ami and make up for lost time?
    * Shi: *sighs into a smile* What do I see in you..?
  * _**Rielya Yuuki**_
    * *Rielya stares down a despondent Kiraku*
    * Rielya: "Whether it's by my death or you slain, I have to atone for the new Seraph's pain.."
  * _**Hana Itsuki (Yue)**_
    * Kiraku vs Hana (Afterstory Arc)
      * Kiraku: *struggling to stay on two feet holding his head* "I just want Yue happy...why are ‘You’ trying to judge her…?" *his yellow eyes fades gray signaling the seraph’s arrival*
      * Hana: *Summons her moonblade* "What happened to you wasn't my intent but I can’t apologize anymore. I’ll help you even if it means striking you down again..."
    * Kiraku vs Hana (Serenity Arc)
      * Kiraku: “Since what happened to Yuuki. It left me wondering. Are you two friends now?”
      * Hana: “We’re the best of friends now. I’m sorry about what happened between the two of you.”
      * Kiraku: “That, makes sense. Honestly, I don’t want to be here. I just want to shoot my own stars…”
      * Hana: “So why do you stand before me now?”
      * Kiraku: *The flames in his eyes glow bright* “Because I still have to live past the Moon too.”
  * _**Lady Midori (Gabriel)**_
    * Gabriel: *hand over chin looking towards Kiraku* "You do realize there's a piece of you missing?"
    * Kiraku: *places a hand over his heart* "My heart's always had this void, though…if you’re referring to my constant heartbreak and loneli-"
    * Gabriel: "No I mean 'spirit in a different universe by the name of Serenity' missing-no, y'know what? I'm gonna punch you. I'm gonna punch you until you realize what’s missing."
  * _**Shin No Ryoku**_
    * *shin readies his plasma blade as his mask forms across his face* “To break the demon’s pact, I have to sever you from this world with this blade. It will End in Fire, but me and Mizu will finally rest...”
    * Kiraku: “The source of all of these misplaced memories weaved by Hunter...I’m sorry He ruined your happiness too but I have to end this Solid Gear reference here; and it already ended in fire for me. She beat you to the punch.”
  * _**Supers (Possible quotes)**_
    * _**Projectile Super “The Azure”**_
      * *Brushes his right hand across his heart which emits a blue flame from his hand. Kiraku fires a small beam of concentrated spirit energy from his open palm.*
        * “Absolution Reaching from Sinking Light!”
        * “To Pierce the Void!”
        * “To Break the Sky!”
        * “From fire. Absolution!”
    * _**Standard Super “Stronger Than You Know”**_
      * *The screen freezes for Kiraku to do a quick spin as he places his right hand over one side of his face. He then opens his arms as he dashes forward, granting invulnerable frames during the dash.*
      * If the dash connects: *Separates into three entities, Aozora, Syn, and Kiraku, who then launches a counter assault of dashes and strikes to the enemy.*
        * “This is made from sorrow!”
        * “Let’s do it! It’s 3 on 1!”
        * “Three ways to end this!”
        * “Breaking. Limit.”
    * _**Based on Blazblue’s Exceed Accel: “Shooting All My Stars and Breaking Your Own Heart”**_
      * *Kiraku begins to show his weapon prowess with his spirit weapon in this order: Bo Staff overhead to reverse twirling, spins around into a Tonfa Dempsey Roll, uppercuts into quick dash-throughs with a Wakizashi until peak height is reached. Kiraku ends the sequence with a downwards spinning blue-fire punch through his opponent with a quip: “You thought there would be a Izuna Drop huh?”*
        * “Let’s kick it up!”
        * “Can you hold out for more?”
        * “WHAA CHAAA” see also “HA CHAA”
        * “I can deliver more than hands you know!”
    * _**Instant Kill “Andromeda (The Canis Major Bootleg)”**_
      * *Kiraku slaps the enemy across to full screen range. He then opens his arms as he grows his Seraphic wings and blinks to the enemy. Reminiscent to Archetype Earth, or Hime (however you know her from Melty,) he lifts the opponent up with a simple gesture from his hand. Once suspended in the air, Kiraku points with his middle and index finger at the opponent, but is also looking away from them. *insert line here.* His burning blue eyes flash as he turns his gaze to them. Everything is engulfed in a giant blue flash of light. When the light fades, you see only Kiraku staring at the stars.*
        * “さよなら...と...おやすみ (Sayonara. To. Oyasumi.)”
        * “Forever…”
        * “To Andromeda...”
        * Vs Senkai (Final Round & Low Health): “The Last...”
  * _**Bonus: A few non-playables (or i don’t know how to put them in a fighting game setting just yet so I’ll just put Kiraku’s lines here.)**_
    * _**Serenity “Shina” Yuuki**_
      * “Please tell me you’re really back...” *Kiraku’s eyes well up.*
    * _**Serenity Shau**_
      * “Though everything was already answered, I guess this is just one last question that your actions can answer too...”
    * _**Beni & Gacha (of Senkai)**_
      * “It’s awesome that the both of you found a way to fight but those robots are going down.”
    * _**Rei (of Freedom Fighters Brigade)**_
      * “You taught me that there’s more to fighting for yourself than survival. I really really thank you for that. Teach me more.”
    * _**Bella (Kiraku’s adopted Sister)**_
      * “I thought we settled this in the broken sky but honestly sis...”
    * _**Elan Neos (Alternate Future Daughter)**_
      * “...A mute daughter huh…? That could’ve been my future..?” *Though he smiles, Kiraku’s eyes reveals a deep sorrow.*
    * _**Asami Natsuji (Elan’s Best Friend)**_
      * “Why do I feel like the misadventures Elan goes through is because of you?”
    * _**Aoi Neos (Kiraku’s Mother)**_
      * “Seeing your power, I understand now. I didn’t inherit anything from you but your compassion; but your power...This is...you’re...”
        * Note: Aoi’s born from the Seraph of Death
    * _**Zen “Yun” Neos (Kiraku’s Father)**_
      * “Not only am I a splitting image of you, but even when considered dead you’re this much of a force..? Just how were you the former ‘angel of song’ again..?”


End file.
